


意外收获

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alpha!Juudai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Boss!Juudai, Heat Stroke, Italian Mafia, M/M, Punishment, Teasing, To Rake Out What's Once Concealed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 她笑着鼓掌退回店内，在金色灯光的沐浴中朗声说，“顺带一提，他原来的味道很不错。”
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	意外收获

巷子里的空气十分污浊，醉酒后的呕吐物与夜雾的气味纠缠不清，呼吸中荡有一股汗液浸透的酸臭，血迹蹭在古旧的砖墙上，扭曲成极为丑陋的诉说着性的图案。街尾的母女遮挡过口鼻匆匆跑开，意欲与那份混乱的暴力撇清关系，就连高速驶来的轿车的前灯光芒也只堪堪够到她们皮革包裹的脚跟。

仅一墙之隔，声色场所的顾客正为黑市流出的Omega药剂疯狂，他们抓过那些散发出诱人气息的男女，任由自己沉浸在人工创造的天堂里。不受西装裤束缚的性器急切地贴向假Omega依旧遮遮掩掩的私处，放弃理智的掠夺方凑向后颈的腺体——即使只是暂时性的改变，也足够享受这难得的信息素一段时间了。数处摆放随意的小沙发震动着，沉闷的低喘中偶尔会掺杂几句浪荡的呻吟，以及舒爽时单调重复的粗话。

装饰华丽的店门猛地大敞开，微凉的夜风鼓入厅内，破开浓稠的淫靡气氛。黑服的男人抵住门分立两侧，辖区家族的年轻先生一脸嫌恶地抱臂站定，本应甜蜜如糖的双目毫无情感地扫过野兽们集体交配的现场，不重不轻地“啧”了一声。他身后的顾问及时地为他披上西服外套，顺带细心掸去肩部遗留的尘埃。

“这个味道……也真是太难为我了。”他苦恼地皱起眉，不住后退一步，“不如游星你来代行一下我的职责吧？邀请店主夫人出来就行，剩下的事我会和她商讨。”

忽然被点名的顾问思索一阵，有些迟疑地答应下来，“是的，十代先生。”

十代熟练地做出“请”的手势，即刻收到游星反对的警告眼神。目光跟随着消失在内间的游星，他挥手示意部下关门，快步走下店前的台阶。A的嗅觉有些承受不住如此热烈的信息素碰撞，就算是巷口腥气异常的味道也比这种混杂的原始甜腻气息可口——想到近来附近街道夜间的犯罪率因为店主夫人对药剂的大量使用而上升，家族和警局的合作关系也不再安稳，十代就更为恼火地压下眼睑。果然是不把我放在眼里吗？凭着和父亲的私交还有对家族信息的掌握为所欲为，几次无视我的警告。如果面谈都没办法解决问题的话，完全除掉就不留祸患了。他有意无意地蹭过自己的枪套，一边挑起嘴角。幸好有游星在啊，不然光是一个Alpha和两个不够资格的保镖，可能就此束手无策了。

Beta真是个方便的性别啊，年轻的掌权人暗叹道。店门拉开的声音打断了衍生的思绪。

逆光的女人礼仪性地挽着游星的手臂，柔声开口，“夜安，游城先生。”

“夜安，”十代冷淡地瞥了一眼女人虚握的手，“我猜三次电子讯息都无法让您满意的话，只能亲自登门拜访了。不过我想声明的唯一一点就是，您应该清楚自身的价值。”

“哎呀哎呀，先生是在威胁我吗？如果您是准备放弃这一脉的收益，就请便吧。”

“……我只希望您能放弃使用药剂。虽然一部分的利益损失我无法回补，但是借他人名义维持商业关系还是可以轻易做到的，特别是在那个人已经确认死亡的情况下。您渴望成为骚乱的牺牲品吗？”

“哈，竟然是个比老先生还不留情面的孩子。虽然还有点幼稚，但是作风我挺钟意的。你的要求，我接受了。”女人微微偏过头，不顾交谈者瞬间锐利的眼神，抽手握过游星的下巴在脸侧盖上一记轻吻。她舔过唇走向看上去在克制出手的十代，相仿的高度帮助她轻易地接近了粽发掩盖的左耳。

暗含责备的气声嘶嘶钻入耳道，“这么粗鲁地使用着那个宝物，不如由我代你收下吧？”

“你说什么？”十代警惕地拉开了两人危险的距离，“什么宝物？”

“啊啊，原来如此。有些事情明说就不有趣了，那么我就期待您自己发现吧。”她笑着鼓掌退回店内，在金色灯光的沐浴中朗声说，“顺带一提，他原来的味道很不错。”

尾音消失在阖上的大门之中。

他……？十代困惑地望向快步上前为自己打开车门的游星，他发现黑发青年的神色异于平常，说不出具体哪里不对劲，但就是能够觉察到细微的差异。同时专属于游城十代的直觉告诉他，今夜绝无安宁。

于是在穿过宅邸最终到达他的卧室门口时，十代利落地击晕了对他毫不设防的游星，摆手示意保镖将其送入房间。为了接下来的活动，他甚至特地翻出了一个结实的小木柜。

“辛苦二位，今天的工作就到此为止了。”他复述着近乎每日必有的结语，又想到了什么似的添上一句，“刚才的事，千万不要说出去哦。”

门锁咔地一声被带上，房间里只剩下不匀的呼吸声。

等待并不艰难。

“这么快醒了么，游星。”十代看着床上那具颤抖幅度逐渐增大的身体，单手抓下肩上的外套扔向椅背。

Omega的气味骤然加重，如同泄出的洪水涌入房间的每分每寸，一面刺激十代的本能，鼓动着他深层次的欲望。光亮的皮鞋踩过先前因愤怒与坏心而褪下的衣裤，伴随着布料的摩擦声与金属链挣动的脆响，一步步行进至床尾。尚且衣着完整的十代细细打量一番陷于丝质铺盖中几近赤裸的躯体，轻松跪上软床挤入游星企图并拢的双腿间。他撑在游星的上方，空出一只手扶正那人被汗浸透的面颊。

“唔、咕……”游星因为他，或者说是Alpha的接近被动兴奋起来，即使紧咬下唇也耐不过本性的诱导，在喘息的间隙漏出渴求的哼声，微眯的蓝眼盛着薄薄一层水雾。十代的膝盖恰巧抵住了Omega敏感的下体，发情的诉求导致游星的内里已经开始自主地分泌润滑物，穴口汩出的温热液体逐渐濡湿床单和十代的黑色西装裤。

带有缓冲软垫的“8”字手铐将Omega的双手一同束向床头，让游星的上身被迫呈现出打开的姿态。十代伸手划过游星褶皱的衣领，缓慢地解开那件衬衫，麦色的前胸暴露在斜穿过窗的明亮月光下，频率不定地上下起伏。

“游星，听得到我的声音吗？”十代低声问。

游星先是急促地点点头，又觉得不足够一般松开下唇回答说，“十……十代先生嗯……”匀称的腰部轻轻地向上弹动了一下，使力的双手扯着精致的金属链条，“为……为什么会……”

“因为发情期的到来，脑子都坏掉了吗？”十代随手撩开游星汗湿的额发，“作为Beta的你，到底为什么会进入生理范围外的发情期——是自己说出来，还是我来帮你说呢？”

他用膝盖顶了游星一记，一边随意地抚弄一把那根颤动着吐出前液的勃起，“家族训诫第二条。”

“绝对服从咳、上级。哈啊——因、因为Beta的身份容易办事，而且唔……”

“之后就问私人医师拿来了完全抑制本能的药剂，一直到今天真实的性别才又被唤醒了是吗……”所以发情的症状会这样猛烈，十代仅仅只是普通地进行着交谈，但游星却随着他吐出的每一个字眼发出急喘，后仰的脖颈上凸起的喉结间续滑动着。

相较于Beta的可行程度，保持为Omega的自身威胁过强，伪装成Alpha的风险太大，左右衡量Beta都刚刚正好，缺乏的特殊性成就了它的特殊性。

“这样……就可以更好地保护十代先、先生了……”

“哦？那么训诫第三条。”

“不、不允许对嗯——上级说谎。”

“违禁措施。”

“经核证后……任由上级处置。”

“既然如此——你要我怎么惩罚你呢，游星？”手指钻入对方凌乱的额发间向后梳理，十代俯身让两人的唇单纯地贴合，半勃的性器暗示性地撞击游星湿漉的下体，想从紧抿发白的唇中偷取细碎的诱人声音。

他猜到游星根本不会提出要求，而这个插曲在经历了最初谎言的怒火后，或许能够变为直接推动关系发展的跳板，因此最显而易见的结论就是，标记。

做下游城十代的标记，让不动游星成为他的专属品。

对情感迟钝的他凭借长久的相处经验，好不容易意识到双方所抱有的相同的感情。再者，只要不是伤害自己的事，游星都会同意的。这跟“绝对服从”之类的滑稽主从规定并无关联，这是他所尊重的游星的执着。

每天照着剧本演绎，好像很久没有考虑那么多事情了。十代嗤笑一声，不再压抑Alpha的天性。亮光映着他的半张面孔，深棕的眼眸似乎泛过一瞬朦胧的暗金，纯粹的掠食者的颜色。

他的猎物已然在手。

“和我在一起吧。”真诚地发言着，语调倒是不容拒绝的强势。趁着游星正惊讶地瞪大眼睛，十代顺利地将三根手指突入湿滑的股缝抽插，逼得游星快意蓬生地阖上眼，晶莹的前液溅落在紧实的小腹。他们的信息素飞快地缠绕一处，侵略与安抚并存地相互探触，发出结合的信号。鉴于游星的情况，十代收敛了生长环境磨出的蛮横戾气。

“啊啊——嗯……”游星依然反应极大地呻吟出声，修长的双腿不由自主地夹上十代的窄腰，催促似的微微向内施压。

十代来回推移手指，时不时弯曲指节，指尖拨撩戳刺内壁，“游星想要什么？”虽说自己也忍得有些辛苦，但是一旦抓住了逗弄游星的乐趣，十代绝对不会放手。

“呜……不要戏弄——呃啊……！！”金属链哗啦作响的声音也盖不过游星拔高的音量。

啊，发现了。十代调笑地噗出一口气，反复进攻刚才掠过的敏感带，“游星想让我停手是吗？”他狠力刮滑过那一处，听见略微失真的叫喊爆发在空荡的房间里，旋即抽出手开始除去自己的上衣。游星茫然地垂眼望向他，在情热的波浪式影响下不断上下蹭动腰臀，腿间挺立的柱身惹人怜爱地冒出连串的液珠。

“不说出来的话，我可是想不明白的。”

“想要十代先生……！”

“嗯，我的什么呢？游星再说清楚一点吧！”

“想要……被标记，想要把我也印在、十代先生的身体上。”

“属于游星的独占欲么……我接受了。”

他撬开游星微启的嘴唇，两重湿热的触感激烈地共鸣。搏动的炽热自裤中解放，不作预警地完全没入准备充分的后穴，那些软肉立刻饥渴地吮吸起Alpha的性器，纷纷裹住胀大的柱身左右挤弄。

Omega的味道……真刺激啊。十代放开对游星唇舌的蹂躏，握住身侧的腘窝将游星的大腿向前压去，他深深顶入穴道，胯骨撞在游星饱满的后臀上发出羞耻的声响。游星紧蹙的眉心稍稍舒展开，一丝愉悦攀上他泛红的眼角，在生理性泪水的浸泽中变得有些可怜，他悄声念着“十代先生”，之后的语句却怎么也分辨不出。

“啊啊啊！！下面……咳……”

“嗯？是想让我更用力一些吗？”十代匀出右手弹了一下游星湿透的肿胀。“都这样了还不出来么？”他特意向外抽出柱体，留下顶端停留在穴内，而后狠狠地整根冲撞向内部的穴心，反复碾磨着末端半开的生殖腔口，“更深的地方……要打开了吧。”

“咿——！住、住嗯——”游星挺动下腹射出浓稠的精液，就算是在十代几乎封住穴口的情况下，后面也成功重新涌出润滑的液体，毫不留情地打湿股缝。

“还在咕啾咕啾地出着水。游星，对我的身体相当接纳啊……唔、已经搞不清楚谁才是猎食者了。”

“不要、不要说这种话……呃啊！十代、十代嗯……”

“连‘先生’都，叫不出口了吗？”

“不是。不是这样的……我、呜——”

“噗。”真可爱啊，游星。十代以不同于下身大力顶弄的力道抹开游星脸上混于一道的涎液和泪水，随后上移简单地打开了手铐的密码锁扣，拉起已有些脱力的游星。体格差的存在让这项任务的难度略有提高，好在差距不算太大，游星配合着温顺地坐入十代的下体，属于Alpha的勃起缓慢地顶开柔嫩的生殖腔道，开拓至全新的秘密地带。十代适时地压住游星意图抬起逃离的腰臀处，坏意地挺动胯部直直捣入敏感异常的腔体，蠕动的内壁肆意裹上伞状的顶部，一小部分的动作恰巧撩弄过中央的小孔，十代闷哼着埋向游星的肩颈啃咬，以缓和下腹所遭遇的巨大快感，如果不是还有剩余的理智强撑住，恐怕早已缴械在Omega极度舒适的温床。更深层次的结合迫使游星挺身后仰，十代连忙环抱过这个即将坠下的人让他倚在自己的肩头。

十代抬手按向游星后颈的腺体，有意赞叹着，“游星的下面也太厉害吧，把我完全吃下去了。要是被射在生殖腔里的话——”

“请来……来吧。”游星闷闷的声音在他耳边响起。

他知道自己在说什么吗？十代愣愣地凑过头，僵住动作，“唉？”

“唔……”游星克制住自己因不满足而扭动腰肢的冲动，“长期服用的抑制剂，已经消除这里原来的功能了。所以，十代先生可以……射进来。”音量越来越小，羞耻的情绪满溢在句末隐含的请求中。

“那我就不客气咯。”十代狡黠地勾起嘴角偷吻近在咫尺的耳垂，再次将游星推回到床铺中拉开那双战栗的大腿。

他们剩余的时间很多，一切都可以慢慢来。

当然慢慢来的后果就是——折腾到最后，已经渡过发情期却仍在接纳十代的游星差点睡着了。猜准了那个沉睡的时刻，十代侧拥着自己的恋人咬破了面前的腺体，迷蒙中的游星竟然又哭叫着射精了。

“反应真大啊，感觉游星一直以来存着的眼泪都流光了。”

“唉？是我做的太过了吗？可是游星明明很舒服吧，连‘十代先生再快再用力一点’这样的话都喊出来了，还露出了非常开心的表情，感觉眼睛里马上要冒出爱心的那种——我都快怀疑是不是之前那女人就把游星调包了。”

“游星，已经睡过去了吗？如果真的过了头，我很抱歉哦。下次一定不会了。明明还醒着啊，先生说话都不愿意应答了吗？”

“……十代先生，能和你在一起真的很开心。”

“啊……啊。”十代突然感到脸上发烫，下意识地和游星靠得更紧，鼻尖牢牢抵着暂时看起来有些残破的腺体，仿佛要藏起那份极为偶然的羞涩情绪，“所以有时候也让我亲手来为你做些什么吧。”

“譬如说核对收支报告？”

“住……住手啊游星！明明知道我最不擅长做文书工作了！不要滥用恋人的职权啊。”

“噗，十代先生真可爱啊。”

“那可是我的台词！这么有精神不如……”

游星即答，“晚安先生。”

“……祝好梦。”十代轻巧地拉起被子掩过两人赤裸的上身，不带情欲地吻过游星的后肩。

结果谁都不记得有清理这回事。

巷子的空气仍维持着先前的质量，不同的是那些呕吐物和血迹终于被清理干净，其余照常。时间尚早，店内还处于以供应酒水为主的营业状态，客人三三两两地分散开，在交谈的闲余物色今晚的消费对象。夫人安静地坐在吧台后结算本月的盈余，虽说年轻先生对药剂的禁令造成了一定的负面影响，但结果还不算太难看。同期使用至今的别店倒是出现了很多身体被药剂拖垮的商品，虚弱的男男女女被丢在路边，所属家族与勾结的警方直接起了冲突，日益升温的剧情登在市内的日报上，犹如连载的经典系列剧集，只差激烈的枪战和爆破了。

“还得感谢那个强硬的孩子啊。”夫人自言自语道，蓦地记起另一件事。他身边的那个人大概直接被杀掉了吧，单单欺瞒上级这个罪行就不止被杀那么轻松了。可惜了那副皮相，不然扔到这里或许能摆个高价呢，更何况还是个珍贵的Omega。她遗憾地垂下眼，不易察觉地叹了口气。

敞开的店门消去了女人莫名的悲伤。

年轻的先生逆光而入，身后依旧是那个她所熟悉的顾问。

原来还没冷酷到那个地步啊，太心软也不是好事。她饶有兴味地挑起一边眉毛，起身迎接他们的到来。店中的客人与员工迅速根据各自的喜好分成两拨，直勾勾地盯住突然现身的完美组合，值得庆幸的是，没有任何一个人乐意撞枪口。暗地里嫌弃一番，夫人将两位引入内间的休息室，随意地扔下手中方才完成的表单，转身为自己斟上半杯酒。

“亲自上门，不知先生有何贵干？”

“准确地说，是特地来感谢您的。”

“想不到游城先生居然这么有心。”照顾得也不错。她在心里补上一句，视线在Omega的身上流连。

“啊，”十代简短地应了一声，侧身挡住背后的游星，“也多亏夫人的提醒。”

“所以？”

“所以，之后也请夫人多多关照了。”戴有家族指环的手将设计简约的信封压于公文桌面，“这是回礼——虽然我并不觉得有这个必要。”

她打开封口取出一张薄纸，满意地扫过上面的数字，“金钱显然比您更会说话。”

“哈。”十代干笑一声，冷下脸道别离开。

她注意到年轻先生自然地勾上顾问的左手，下一秒便被利落地挣开。

“宝物……么。”她透过夕阳的光观察玻璃杯中即将见底的液体，晃开的酒香冲不散室内信息素深深结合的气味。


End file.
